


Child's Play

by PixelByPixel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Linda tries to help, Lucifer listens for once, Maze accepts its inevitability, Maze does not approve, Maze is the focus, Penelope ships Deckerstar, Sort of Deckerstar adjacent, Trixie gets a present, season two, talking dolls are creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel
Summary: When Penelope gives Trixie a talking doll, Maze is sure that something is wrong with it. She has a hard time getting her friends to believe her, even when Trixie starts behaving oddly.





	Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the movie, which I haven't seen because talking dolls are creepy!

Maze eyed the gift that Penelope had just given Trixie with no small amount of dislike. The fixed smile, the staring eyes… no. She didn’t like it.

Trixie, however, beamed up at her grandmother as she hugged the doll. “Thanks, Nana! I love her!”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Penelope replied, with a pleased smile. “The man at the store said you can do a thing with your phone,” she added, but Trixie, nodding, was already downloading the corresponding app.

Chloe, on the other hand, had that look she got where she was trying not to frown. Maze knew that look. She had been the recipient of that look on several occasions, the most recent of which being that time with the Tide Pods.

“Mom, it’s too expensive.”

“It is not,” Penelope replied, with a dismissive little laugh. Maze watched Chloe seethe and privately admired Penelope’s technique, even though she agreed with her roommate. Did Penelope intend to use the exact pitch to get under Chloe’s skin?

Penelope continued airily, “And I got a discount, which made it even better.”

“Nana, nobody can find these dolls,” Trixie exclaimed, looking up from her phone.

Chloe shook her head as she asked, “And it was on sale?”

Penelope smiled over at her daughter. “Well, of course not, sweetheart. I just assumed the clerk was a fan.”

Chloe and Maze exchanged a brief, amused look before Chloe replied to Penelope, “But even on sale, that has to be too much money.”

“I got another residuals check last week,” Penelope said airily. She shot a significant look to Chloe before adding, “And who else am I going spend it on but my _only_ grandchild.”

“Don’t start, Mom,” Chloe said, her voice firm.

Maze eyed the kitchen. There probably wasn’t time to make popcorn. She settled for a grabbing a bag of potato chips, watching the disagreement with interest.

Penelope sighed. “Well, you’re not getting any younger,” she wheedled, though she had the kindness to lower her voice as she added, “And if you ever want to Trixie to have a little brother or sister, you’d better get started. Are you and Lucifer seeing each other yet?”

Chloe eyed her mother, demanding, “What do you mean, _yet_?”

Maze had seen the looks passing between Lucifer and Chloe, though. She figured it was just a matter of time, even though there was obviously still some denial happening on both ends.

Shrugging, Penelope replied, “Well, haven’t you noticed the way he looks at you? And haven’t _you_ looked at _him_? I mean, really, if I were a little younger…”

Maze pondered Penelope’s probable reaction to the actual age difference between her and Lucifer, and couldn’t help but grin as the woman continued, “Trip him and beat him to the floor, Chloe, and then get started on another baby.”

“What, like I’m at a place in my life where that is even remotely close to a good idea?” Chloe spoke calmly as she replied, though Maze saw the way her eyes widened at Penelope’s words. Chloe glanced at the kid, nodding as she saw Trixie still focusing on that doll. “The last thing I need is a baby. And who says Trixie even wants a sibling?”

Maze looked over from her wary assessment of the doll to snort at Penelope. “And Lucifer’s got enough daddy issues without _being_ a daddy.”

“Thank you, Maze,” Chloe replied, her gratitude obvious. Turning back to Penelope, she added, “Trixie and Maze and I are doing fine the way things are.” Seeing Penelope’s sudden, interested look, she amended quickly, “Not Maze _and_ I. We’re roommates. That’s it.”

“Don’t think I haven’t tried,” Maze offered. “But no. Not even a threesome.”

Her cheeks reddening, Chloe gestured to the doll, saying plaintively, “It isn’t even Trixie’s birthday.”

Maze got to her feet and sauntered over to drape an arm around Chloe’s shoulders. “Oh, come on, Chloe,” she urged. “Tell your mom the truth.” As Chloe looked on with amused uncertainty, the demon used her free hand to gesture toward Trixie and the doll as she informed Penelope, “That doll is _creepy_ and she wants you to take it back.”

“It isn’t creepy, Maze,” Penelope retorted. “And I’m certainly not going to take away Trixie’s toy. Chloe, is that what you want me to do?”

Chloe shook her head. When Maze exhaled in irritation, Chloe said, her tone conciliatory, “It’s weird, yeah, but I don’t want it taken away now that Trixie has it. But please ask first next time, Mom. It really is too much.”

“Well,” Penelope huffed. “It’s a sad day when I can’t even bring my own granddaughter a gift.”

Chloe sighed as Maze returned to the couch and stared down the doll. “You know I don’t mean that, Mom,” Chloe apologized, though not without a brief grimace. “Thank you; it’s very nice. Did you want to stay for dinner? We’re getting Chinese food.”

As Chloe and Penelope chatted and Maze looked on, Trixie set aside her phone and sprawled on her stomach before the doll, her chin propped in her hands. “What’s your name?” she asked.

The doll replied, “My name is Chelsea, and your name is Trixie.”

Trixie grinned. “ _Cool._ ”

From her spot on the couch, Maze frowned.

* * *

 Trixie insisted on a chair for Chelsea at dinner that night, and rapidly became inseparable from the doll. On Monday when she had to go back to school, she begged to take Chelsea with her.

“She’ll miss me,” Trixie wheedled. “Look!” Turning toward the doll, she called, “Chelsea, I love you!”

“I love you, too, Trixie,” the doll replied, and the little human turned pleading eyes on her mother.

Chloe stood firm, though. “I know Mrs. Chavez’s rule is that you only bring toys in for show-and-tell, and it was your turn last week.”

Trixie hugged the doll close. “But last week I didn’t have Chelsea, and she’ll be lonely without me!”

Chloe closed her eyes, took a breath, and opened her eyes. “Chelsea can stay here. Maze can… keep an eye on her.”

“Maze is going to do what now?” the demon queried, looking over from her perusal of a Victoria’s Secret catalog. She’d gotten one on eBay where the models had wings, as a gag gift for Lucifer, and of course had to do some quality testing.

“You’re going to watch Chelsea!” Trixie replied, dashing over to offer the doll to Maze.

“Watch it do what?” Maze replied, unimpressed.

Perhaps seeing Maze’s skeptical expression, Chloe urged, “Come on, Maze. Trixie and I have to get going.”

Maze knew that look on Chloe’s face: _Come on, help out, we’re going to be late._

“Please, Maze? I don’t want Chelsea to be lonely.” Trixie peered hopefully up at Maze, and the demon sighed, relenting. Beaming, Trixie said, “Chelsea, this is Maze.”

The doll said, its voice mechanical, “It’s nice to meet you, Maze.”

The demon took the doll from Trixie and set it down on its side on the couch. “That thing is creepy.”

Trixie righted the doll. “She’s not creepy! She’s my best friend!”

“You’re my best friend,” Chelsea parroted, as Chloe gathered Trixie’s gear and then herded the child out the door.

“Best friend, huh?” Maze murmured. She headed into the kitchen, ignoring the way the doll's eyes seemed to follow her, the odd feeling it gave her. 

* * *

 Linda settled across from Maze at their favorite table at Beelzebean. “But it’s just a doll?”

Maze frowned, then glanced out the window. “It talks,” she said stiffly. “By _itself_. It answers questions. It’s like Google with pigtails.”

“Well, technology can do incredible things,” Linda mused. “I mean, I have a robot that vacuums my floor. It doesn’t have pigtails, though.”

Maze made a wry face and shook her head, ignoring Linda’s gentle teasing. “Yeah, but you don’t read stories to your vacuum.”

“Ah.” Linda smiled and reached over to rest a hand on Maze’s arm. “Trixie’s been spending a lot of time with her new toy?”

Maze glanced at Linda’s hand, then up at her friend. “Yeah. So?” She ignored her friend’s understanding look, adding, "But, Linda, this _doll_. I think it’s been watching me.

Forwning thoughtfully over her coffee, Linda suggested, “Well, dolls can be awfully lifelike.”

Maze shook her head. “And things have been happening. Somebody moved my knives. I _always_ put them away at night, and when I woke up they were on the kitchen table.”

“Maybe you forgot? I know you’ve been busy lately.” Seeing Maze’s expression, skeptical bordering on offended, Linda added, “Or maybe Trixie took them out.”

“She’s not allowed to, after that time with the wall,” Maze countered, pulling her drink closer.

Linda smiled. “I don’t think I want to know.”

Her own expression smug and just a little proud, Maze said, “Why do you think we have all those pictures on the wall? That took forever, but it hides the spots where we fixed the holes. Neither one of us wanted to explain them, and Chloe thinks the pictures are cute.” Her pleased look fading, Maze added, “And it’s not just the knives, Linda. Things keep happening. Little things, but I know I’m not imagining them.”

“Like what?” Linda queried. “More things like the knives?”

Maze nodded. The knives had been the worst of it. Her _knives_ , gone. “My stuff keeps getting moved or going missing. Just _my_ stuff, not Trixie’s or Chloe’s. Doors close when nobody is around them. Before you say it,” she added defensively, “It’s not the wind or something falling. I _checked_. And it’s not somebody else, because it only happens when I’m in the apartment by myself. And I’m not forgetting where I put things.” She didn’t mention the way Trixie had been acting toward her. The little human’s aloof behavior hurt her enough that she didn’t want to mention it in public.

Her expression thoughtful, Linda asked, “And all this started after Chloe’s mother gave Trixie that doll?”

“Yes,” Maze replied, the word clipped. She took a brief sip of her drink and then shoved the cup to one side. “And look at this video I took last night.” She pulled out her phone and extended it toward Linda.

The therapist studied the video, in which Trixie turned on a light and began to read to her doll. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be seeing.”

“Watch when Trixie turns on the light,” Maze replied, impatient. “That thing’s eyes turned red. It’s just for a second, but it happened.” She played the video one more time, frowning when Linda shook her head.

“I’m sorry, Maze,” Linda said, her voice gentle. “I see a little flicker, but I think it’s just a reflection from Trixie’s light.”

Maze sat back with an inarticulate noise of frustration, blanking her phone’s screen. “I’m not making this up, Linda!”

Linda nodded. Her voice soothing, she replied, “I’m sure you’re not. But, Maze, do you think you might be a little bit jealous of all the time Trixie is spending with her doll. And maybe you’re letting that jealousy color what you’re seeing?”

“What does that have to do with the fact that there’s obviously something _wrong_ with that doll?” Maze demanded. “And nobody will believe me!” She gave Linda a look of utter betrayal and stormed out of the coffee shop, ignoring Linda’s call for her to return.

* * *

 Maze didn’t bother to hold back her strength as she closed the front door. The resulting slam drew a brief, tight smile from her as she took a moment to survey the room.

The smile faded as a feeling of _wrongness_ hit her, taking her breath for a moment in its strength. Gulping air, she scanned the room.

A flicker of motion drew her gaze, though its source was quick enough that she couldn’t see it. She reached the spot in an instant.

Nothing.

But there, on the table, was the drawing that Trixie had made of herself and Chelsea the previous night. A jagged line had been drawn across Trixie’s head. The force used to make the mark had even torn the paper. Maze knew the drawing hadn’t been like that the last time she’d seen it.

The picture knotted her insides. Maze told herself that she wasn’t jealous. She was worried about Trixie, her first human friend. She studied the drawing for a moment longer and then deliberately crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.

And Chloe said she never cleaned up after herself.

A soft thump sounded, and Maze’s head snapped in the direction of the noise. She readied her knives as she stalked through the room, her long stride carrying her through the apartment and toward Trixie’s room.

Standing in the doorway, she scanned the room. Everything seemed in place, with no more disarray than usual, but it _felt_ wrong. There, on Trixie’s bed, was the source of the wrongness: Chelsea sprawled against the pillow, its hair disarrayed.

“I know it’s you,” Maze informed the doll as she approached.

It didn’t reply, but its eyes flickered red, just for a moment.

Tucking away her knives, Maze grabbed the toy by its throat and hefted it.

It weighed too much. A doll shouldn’t be that heavy. Something wasn’t right with this thing, and if nobody would believe Maze, she would handle the situation herself.

She wouldn’t let this _thing_ , whatever it was, harm her friends.

Maze lifted the doll above her head and prepared to dash it to the ground, ignoring the way her fingers tingled.

“Maze, stop!”

The doll still in the air, Maze turned to see Trixie and Chloe in the doorway. Chloe looked concerned, but it was Trixie’s horrified expression that cut Maze to the quick.

“Maze, put the doll down,” Chloe said, her voice smooth and careful. She put a hand on Trixie’s shoulder, preventing the girl from drawing closer. That, more than anything else, made Maze lower the toy.

Chloe released Trixie, who rushed forward to claim her doll.

“No,” Maze protested, hating the sharp tone of her voice. She lifted the toy out of Trixie’s reach, and the kid flinched back.

“Maze,” Trixie said, and her voice sounded unfamiliar. “Why did you mess up my picture of me and Chelsea?”

The demon looked down and saw the crumpled drawing in Trixie’s hand. She recognized why her friend’s voice sounded strange: Trixie was _afraid_ of her.

It was as if the little human had stabbed her with her own knife.

“Look, Maze,” Chloe began, still with that too-calm voice. “It’s just a toy, okay?”

“It’s not!”

“She’s not!”

Maze and Trixie spoke at the same time, and with equal vehemence, drawing a concerned look from Chloe.

“Let’s all take a breath,” Chloe said gently.

Maze felt a sudden, electric tingle in her hands and nearly dropped the doll as Trixie turned back to Chloe. “Mommy, she’s got Chelsea,” the girl protested, a note of panic in her voice that Maze did not like. “Make her give her back!”

“No!” Maze lifted the doll higher, adding fiercely, “You can’t let her have it, Chloe.”

“Mommy, she’s not just a doll. She’s real!” Trixie gripped her mother’s arm, her distress nearly driving her to tears. “She’s scared!”

Chloe took a deep breath. “Okay,” she negotiated. “I think we’re all getting a little too upset over this. Maze, give me Chelsea.”

Maze hesitated, and Chloe added, “I’m going to put her in my room, and everybody is going to take a break.”

Shaking her head, Maze countered, “That _thing_ can take a break in my room.”

“She’s not a thing,” Trixie wailed. “Mommy!”

Chloe sighed. “Maze, you’re not helping.”

“Well, you’re not listening,” Maze flared. “There’s something _wrong_ with that toy!”

Hand still extended, Chloe said, “Look, Linda called. I know Trixie’s been spending a lot of time with Chelsea, and -”

“I’m not jealous!” Maze interrupted.

“ _And_ ,” Chloe continued, “I’ve been having concerns about that. So Chelsea is going to go take a nap _in my room_ and we’ll all talk about this after dinner, when everybody has had a chance to cool down.”

“No!” Trixie protested, and even in her agitation Maze could appreciate the shrill pitch that the child’s voice reached.

“Yes.” Chloe’s voice remained gentle and firm despite her brief, pained look. “Maze, give me the doll.”

If only she had been a little faster, Maze could have had the whole thing finished before Trixie and Chloe had returned. Her fingers tightened around the doll’s neck, and she considered just doing it anyway.

But then a soft, pained sound came from Trixie, and Maze felt her heart twist just a little. She could guess what the reaction would be if she destroyed the toy just now, and she wasn’t sure she could take it, no matter how necessary it was. And what if breaking its neck didn’t help? Neck-snapping solved a lot of problems, but maybe not this one.

So she’d find out what to do and then take care of the toy, whatever it was, but not in front of Trixie. Reluctantly, she passed it to Chloe. She watched closely, but her roommate didn’t seem to feel anything unusual when she touched the toy. “You’re going to put it somewhere… away, right?” Maze asked, trying to keep that pleading note from her voice.

Chloe nodded. “Thank you, Maze.” And Chloe took the toy toward her room, ignoring Trixie’s pleas to _just say goodbye to her, mom_.

Turning to frown at Maze, Trixie accused tearfully, “This is all your fault!”

“Trixie -” Maze began, but then she shook her head. She knew that Trixie wouldn’t understand. She barely understood, herself; she just knew that the toy needed to be away from her friend.

“Trixie, I’m the one who decided that you and Chelsea need a break,” Chloe reproved.

“But you wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for Maze,” Trixie countered. She ran ahead to Chloe’s room, slamming the door behind her.

Chloe sighed. “I thought I would have a few more years before that started.” Shaking her head, she added, “I’ll talk to her, Maze. She shouldn’t speak to you like that.”

“Just don’t let her have the toy,” Maze urged, shrugging off her hurt.

“Okay, look, I get that you’re feeling strongly about this, Maze,” Chloe said, her voice full of compassion, “But why? I mean, yeah, the doll is annoying, but so are a lot of the toys my mom gives Trixie.”

Maze took a deep breath. She could explain, but she couldn’t see the conversation going well. Either Chloe wouldn’t believe her, or she would require more of an explanation that Maze was prepared to provide. “It’s creepy,” she said finally, avoiding Chloe’s gaze.

With a rather drawn-out sigh, Chloe said, “We’ll talk about it after dinner.” Shaking her head, she took the doll into her room and closed the door behind her.

Maze hesitated outside the room. She couldn’t hear the specifics of the conversation, but it was clear from Chloe’s firm tone and Trixie’s protesting reply that it was not going well.

She had to do something about the toy, and there really was only one place she could go for help. The question was whether she would actually get the assistance she needed.

* * *

 Maze stood outside the building that housed Lux, frowning as she considered the doors. She hadn’t actually spoken to Lucifer face-to-face in weeks, as their paths hadn’t crossed. It felt odd, after all their time together, not to see him every day.

It felt even odder not to _need_ to see him every day, but Maze was confident in the demon she was becoming. She didn’t need anybody.

But she did need help. If anybody could help her figure out what was so wrong about Trixie’s toy, it was Lucifer, so Maze squared her shoulders and went inside.

Her general self-confidence didn’t preclude her stopping for a drink at Lux; she took a seat at the near-empty bar. Likely her forbidding expression warned off anyone who might think of joining her, but she was content to drink alone.

Not entirely sure of her reception upstairs, Maze dawdled over her drink and had a second, and then a third. Half an hour later, she still sat at the bar when a familiar figure settled into the seat next to hers.

“Hey,” she greeted not looking at Lucifer as Patrick set a drink before him. “I need to talk to you.”

Lucifer tossed back his drink and signaled for another. “Oh, don’t tell me you’re back with Amenadiel. I thought you had better taste than that.”

“No!” Maze shoved aside her own drink. “It’s about Trixie.”

With a moue of distaste that Maze imagined he put on for show, Lucifer asked, “Does it involve chocolate-covered fingers and your clothing? Because I can relate. That charcoal Armani will never recover.”

Maze curled her fingers around her glass. “No.”

Lucifer, after Maze didn’t continue, prodded, “Well, out with it. What’s she done now?”

Maze kept her voice steady as she said, watching her drink rather than the Devil, “Chloe’s mom got her this toy, and I think something’s wrong with it.”

“Well, no wonder, if it’s a children’s toy,” Lucifer joked. “I mean, some toys are amusing, and Penelope seems like a progressive sort, but I doubt even she would get the child anything _really_ fun.” Maze cut her eyes at him, and Lucifer continued, sounding more serious, “What is it?”

Maze twisted in her seat, really looking at Lucifer. “Things have been happening.” And she explained all the strange occurrences, the way Trixie had been distancing herself, and, finally, the evening’s events. “I shouldn’t have left,” she concluded, suddenly worried. “What if it’s… doing something to them, and I’m not there to protect them?”

Lucifer considered her words and then, with a short nod, got to his feet.

“Where are you going?” Maze demanded, incredulous that he was taking off again.

“To the apartment. I want to take a look at that doll.” Lucifer cast a puzzled smile over his shoulder. “Aren’t you coming?”

Maze felt an answering smile curve her lips. Finally. “Yes.”

* * *

“Right,” Lucifer said as he strode through the apartment door. “Where’s the doll?” He paused just past the doorway, frowning. “There’s definitely something off about the place.”

 Seated at the table with Trixie, Chloe protested, perhaps at the wide-open door behind Lucifer, “Were you born in a barn?”

“Wrong sibling,” the Devil quipped. “And I have my doubts about that one. It does make for an amusing origin story, though.”

Her expression exasperated, Chloe continued, “You can’t just barge in here… again.” Seeing Maze behind Lucifer, she added, “What’s going on?”

“Ooh, perfect timing.” Lucifer seated himself at the place that had been left for Maze, across from Trixie, and served himself some of the spaghetti. “Carb-loading, always a good choice before investigating evil. Don’t you agree, Detective?”

“Chelsea’s not evil,” Trixie protested, with a dark look for Maze. “She’s my friend! My _best_ friend.”

Edging toward Chloe’s bedroom, Maze said, her voice grim, “There’s not really time for dinner, Lucifer.”

Lucifer twirled some pasta around his fork. “Just a moment,” he assured Maze. He tasted the spaghetti, then made a face, observing to Chloe, “Right out of a jar. You do know about the spice aisle at the grocery store, yes? And it isn’t that difficult to make your own sauce, really.” Turning back to Trixie he said, “A doll for a best friend? Really? That’s a bit sad, don’t you think?”

“Lucifer,” Chloe replied sharply, with a nod toward Trixie.

With a shrug, Lucifer said, “What’s the problem, don’t want your offspring learning about the dangers of edible pasta sauce? I suppose there is such a thing as too many carbs, though; good planning. But if you’re actually eating it, even if you’re not going to make homemade, this could be so much better. A little garlic, maybe some oregano…”

Getting to her feet, Trixie all but exploded, “Chelsea’s not just a doll! I love her more than anybody!”

Maze moved to sit next to Trixie, putting her head on the same level as the child’s. “Trixie, I don’t think that doll is really your friend,” she tried.

“Chelsea said you would say that!” Trixie backed away from Maze, nearly overturning her chair in her haste. “I hate you!” She bolted from the table and into her room, closing the door with a resounding slam.

Chloe sighed, putting down her fork. “Her imagination has really been going on overdrive lately.” Getting to her feet, she paused next to her roommate. “She really doesn’t hate you, Maze. I’ll talk to her.”

Maze stared numbly after Chloe, not convinced by her words.

“She doesn’t hate you,” Lucifer echoed. “Maze, you know the child adores you.”

“Yeah,” Maze said, her tone flat to mask her hurt. “Let’s go find that doll. It’s in Chloe’s room.”

“In the Detective’s bedroom?” Lucifer echoed, his voice suddenly bright. “Oh, well, let’s find the toy, by all means. Maybe we’ll see something else interesting, too.” He got to his feet, gesturing for Maze to lead the way.

Exhaling a soft sigh, Maze said, “You’re not going to root around in her underwear drawer or anything. And it’s not like there’s anything worth seeing in that drawer, anyway,” she added as she eased open the door.

The doll sprawled on the bed as if it had been discarded in haste. “Yes,” Lucifer said, drawing out the vowel. "There’s definitely something. He reached toward the doll, not quite touching it. “Can we get it out of here, take it to Lux to deal with it?”

“Not without Trixie pitching a fit,” Maze replied, grabbing the doll and sliding it closer to herself, ignoring that tingling that its touch set off in her fingers. When Lucifer shrugged, clearly not bothered by the prospect of upsetting the child, she added, “And it’d be a pain in the ass for Chloe to talk her down. Can’t we just get rid of it here?”

Lucifer nodded. “I suppose. It sounds like the child is being particularly obstreperous; hope they take their time.”

Suddenly Trixie raised her voice in a dismayed shriek that was loud enough to be heard in Chloe’s room. While Maze couldn’t make out her words, the child’s upset was clear. “Let’s do it now,” Maze said urgently. “While they’re in the other room. Whatever this thing is, I’m sure it’s what’s making Trixie act the way she is.”

At Maze’s words, the doll twitched out of her grip, its plastic smile somehow taking on an uncanny edge.

Lucifer reached out, lightning-fast, and caught the doll under its chin, pinning it against the bed. His eyes flicking red, he said, his singsong drawing a brief, exasperated look from Maze, “Come out, come out, whatever you are.”

The doll twitched harder, struggling to escape the Devil’s grasp, its eyes flashing an answering red. “Let me go,” it protested mechanically. “Trixie, help!”

“Shut up,” Maze said, her tone vicious. She grabbed Chloe’s pillow and shoved it over the doll’s face, muffling its cries. She muttered, her words barely audible even to herself, “I’m trying to suffocate a freaking doll. This is my life now.”

Lucifer pulled his hand out from under the pillow. “It bit me!” he said, studying the wounded finger. “It doesn’t even have teeth!”

“Did it actually bite you?” Maze asked. “It’s been… zapping me, I guess.”

Lucifer gestured toward the doll, with a shrug, and Maze lifted the pillow and grabbed the toy.

“Out, whatever you are.” When nothing happened, Lucifer spoke again, his voice resonant with power in a way that Maze recognized from days gone by. “Now.”

A roil of a creature, all shadows, twisted its way out of the doll. With a triumphant cry, Maze lept upon it, pinning it to the floor with one of her Hell-forged knives. “What is it?” she demanded, though she kept her gaze on the creature lest it try to escape.

Lucifer rose to stand over the thing, peering down at it. “Well, I’ll be,” he said, his brows lowering. “Someone’s put a glamour on a damned soul.” He nudged it with the toe of his loafer, and it _rippled_ into the familiar form that damned souls took when they had no body to inhabit.

“How did I not know that?” Maze demanded, glaring at the soul as if it would answer her.

“Because,” Lucifer replied, looming over the damned soul, “the glamour is an angelic one. You’d be particularly susceptible to them. Bet that also explains why it was zapping you.” He nudged the soul again, harder. “ _Who did this?_ ” The soul quivered, and Lucifer suggested, “Put it back in the doll, Maze. Being out of Hell, it needs a vessel to speak.”

Maze gave her knife a quick twist, before coiling the soul into her palm and then shoving it back into the doll.

“- bitch!” the soul protested in Chelsea’s saccharine, robotic voice.

“Keep a civil tongue in your head,” Lucifer warned. “Well, not that you have a tongue, but the order stands.”

Maze gave the doll a shake hard enough to rattle its insides. “Who let you out?” she demanded.

The doll’s head turned in a slow, eerie motion, its blank gaze moving from Lucifer to Maze. “I just did as I was told.”

“By whom?” Lucifer persisted, his tone hardening.

The creature inside the doll remained silent, and Maze lifted it so that its face was level with hers. “I’ve never tortured a doll before,” she said, her voice low and intense, “But if you’re a damned soul, you’ve spent time in Hell, and you know I can find a way to do it. Who let you out?”

“What will I get if I tell?” The doll twisted its head toward Lucifer, after a quick, sidelong look at the demon.

“You want a deal?” Lucifer queried. Maze, who knew him so well, recognized the danger in his smooth tone, the poison in the drink that you didn’t notice until it was too late. “You, a damned soul, dare to bargain with _me_?” He pulled the doll from Maze’s grasp, and flared into his Devil form. His voice went harsh as he demanded, “You will answer me, and I won’t destroy you immediately, how does that sound? Who gave you instructions, and who released you from Hell?”

Somehow, the doll’s mechanical voice sounded confused. “You, Lord. You told me that if I turned the child against the demon, you’d secure my passage to Heaven. You said not to tell.”

Maze recoiled at the creature’s words, shock pulling the breath from her body.

“I didn’t,” Lucifer replied immediately, flickering back to human-form. “Maze, you know I didn’t. I haven’t even been to Hell since I got the formula from the professor. This thing hasn’t been here nearly that long. And even if it had been, I _wouldn’t_.” Turning back to the doll, his voice cold as he said, “Lying is not going to help your situation.”

And Maze did know that what the creature said was untrue, as much as the possibility of Lucifer’s betrayal had shocked her He had been careless of her, but she knew he would never intentionally hurt her. She took a deep breath, her gaze turning to the creature.

“I am not lying,” the damned soul replied, still in that mechanical voice that managed to be both flat and peppy. “You came to Hell in all your glory. You even flew, Lord.”

That drew sharp looks from both the Devil and his demon. “Wings,” Maze exhaled, before turning a speculative look on Lucifer.

Lucifer nodded. “The one who spoke gave you these instructions, did he _say_ he was me?”

“No,” the creature said. “But it was you, Lord. Or he looked just like you, as you are now.”

“Michael.” Lucifer shook his head, his expression grim. “That conniving tool can’t stay out of my business.”

“My business,” Maze corrected, and Lucifer inclined his head in acknowledgment. “So now that we know, what do we do about _that_?” she asked, nodding toward the doll. She rested a hand on one of her karambits, smiling in anticipation. She had shredded enough damned souls, certainly, but never here on Earth.

Lucifer considered the doll, hefting it in one hand. “Well, it thought it was serving my purpose,” he began. Seeing Maze’s expression darken, he added, “What it did was unacceptable, and there certainly will be punishment, but it was only trying to reach the Silver City, foolish creature. My father,” he added to the doll, “doesn’t allow do-overs. Once you’re in Hell, he’s not going to open the door to let you come upstairs. You were deceived.”

Maze turned her gaze upon the doll, which was now doing its best to struggle out of Lucifer’s grasp. “So you want to send it back to Hell?”

“Well, I know you’d rather handle it yourself, but this isn’t exactly the time or place,” Lucifer observed. “I mean, you know there would be screaming.”

Maze smirked, knowing Lucifer was right.

“Help!” The damned soul made a valiant effort to free itself, but to no avail.

“Did you honestly think that would work?” Lucifer queried, dry amusement coloring his voice. “I mean, you’re inside a doll. And did you really think that you didn’t get away with this, that there would be no punishment?”

“Lucifer.” Devil and demon both looked to the doorway where Chloe stood, her expression concerned. “What are you doing with the doll?”

Maze asked, as Lucifer eased the doll back to the bed, “Where’s Trixie?”

“In her room. She’ll apologize later,” Chloe added, a hint of steel in her voice. “But were you seriously just talking about punishing a doll? If you’re going to do weird foreplay stuff,” she added, sounding like she was trying to joke but not entirely succeeding, “please do it somewhere other than my bedroom. And don’t suggest I join in,” she said, as Lucifer drew in a breath. “Not happening.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that,” Lucifer said mildly, though his quick smile suggested that the thought had crossed his mind. “But the toy seems to be defective. Maze and I can take care of it for you.”

Chloe shook her head, with a short, exasperated sigh. “Lucifer, Trixie loves that doll. She needs a break from it, sure, but if something’s wrong with it, we can get it fixed.”

“Help!”

Even Chloe couldn’t deny the source of the cry. She turned slowly toward the doll. Lucifer, not at all subtle in his action, pressed his hand over the toy, muffling its additional cries.

“What the hell?” Chloe demanded. She stepped closer, but Maze was faster, wedging herself between the detective and the doll. “How are you doing that? Did you connect her to your phone?”

Maze and Lucifer exchanged a quick, intense look. Lucifer shrugged and said, “Funny you should mention Hell…”

“Wait, don’t lead with that,” Maze said, her voice urgent. “I mean, can’t you be a little subtle about this? Ease her into it.”

Biting back a laugh, Chloe asked, “Maze, when has Lucifer ever been subtle? But, really, did you hack the doll somehow? You need to undo it. Let me see.”

“No!” Maze lifted a hand to block Chloe’s advance. She and Lucifer shared another glance. Lucifer gestured to the demon, as if leaving the choice to her, and then Maze took in a deep breath. Not looking at the detective, she said, “The doll is possessed by a damned soul that was sent here by Lucifer’s brother Michael.”

Chloe stared at Maze, looking to be a heartbeat away from nervous laughter. “Look, I know it’s annoying…”

“And you asked me to be subtle.” Lucifer made a face at Maze as he removed his hand from the doll. “Go on, then,” he urged it. “Tell her.”

The doll remained silent.

Maze grabbed the doll and shook it hard, ignoring Chloe’s protest that it was expensive. “If you know what’s good for you -”

“Maze, come on,” Chloe urged. “Give me Chelsea.”

Maze gave the doll another shake before holding it out of Chloe’s reach. “Talk. Now.”

“Come on, you’re playing keep away?” Chloe protested. “Really?”

“Detective, it’s for your safety,” Lucifer observed, before sending a red-eyed glare at the doll.

Sounding cowed, or as close to it as its voice would allow, the doll said, “You’re going to send me to Hell anyway. What’s the point in cooperating?”

Chloe looked between Lucifer and Maze, then back at the doll. “The app doesn’t make it say stuff like that.”

“No,” Maze agreed. “Look, we need to get the damned soul out and send it back to Hell. You, uh, might not want to watch.”

“A damned soul,” Chloe repeated, her voice blank. “In that doll.”

Lucifer, staying on the bed, said gently, “I know it’s a lot to take in.”

With another look between Devil and demon, Chloe asked, “Are damned souls… evil?”

“Well, you don’t get sent to Hell for selling Girl Scout cookies,” Lucifer began. Maze eyed him, and he amended, “Well, except that one time.”

Chloe, after a baffled look, asked, “What is it doing in Chelsea? Did somebody send it here to hurt Trixie?” She reached for the doll once more, her expression grim, and Maze prudently stepped out of range.

“Lucifer’s dick of a brother sent it here to turn Trixie against me,” Maze replied. She added, her tone fierce, “I’d never let anyone or anything hurt Trixie. You know that, right?”

Chloe sat down hard on the bed. “I do,” she agreed, her voice faint. Her gaze turning to Lucifer, she asked, “So you’re…?”

Lucifer inclined his head. “As I’ve been saying.”

Chloe drew in a long breath and blew it out slowly. She looked at Maze. “You really were, uh, forged in the bowels of Hell?”

Maze nodded, carefully looking over Chloe’s head. “Yeah.”

Everyone was silent for a tense moment, and then the doll piped up, “Trixie’s a great kid. You should really look into that after-school art class. I think she’s got a lot of talent.”

“Shut up,” Maze growled. “You don’t get to talk about her.”

“Just saying.” The doll managed to sound sullen despite its artificially perky tone.

“What.” Chloe took another breath and gripped the bedclothes tightly with one hand, as if anchoring herself to reality. “What do we have to do to get it away from Trixie?”

Maze nodded slightly, watching Chloe get a handle on the situation. She suspected that things could go south later, and made a mental note to call Linda when everything was under control. But she wasn’t surprised to see Chloe putting her daughter first.

“We send it back to Hell,” Maze replied, her hand tightening on the doll.

Looking thoughtful, Lucifer said, “And we really should destroy the vessel - that is, the doll. It’s unlikely that another damned soul will get out, but once a damned soul has been somewhere, it attracts, ah, unpleasantness. And I’ll talk to Michael, make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

“Talk?” Maze said, her slashed eyebrow lifting. She smiled at the sudden ferocity of Lucifer’s expression. He clearly intended to do more than talk, and whatever Lucifer did, she intended to participate.

Chloe squared her shoulders. “What do I need to do? How can I help?”

“This is a little out of your area of expertise,” Lucifer said. “But perhaps keep an eye on your offspring? She appears to be somewhat attached, and may become aware of what we’re doing.”

Maze agreed, “She doesn’t need to see this.” Neither did Chloe; Maze guessed that her roommate would cope better without seeing what was going to happen.

Though she didn’t look happy, Chloe nodded and got to her feet. “I’ll make sure she stays in her room,” she agreed.

“Save some of the pasta,” Lucifer suggested. “We might be a bit peckish after.”

Lucifer watched as Chloe closed the door behind herself, then turned to Maze. All the lightness faded from his expression. “Are you ready?”

Maze braced the doll against the wall. “Oh, yeah.”

* * *

 In the end, it didn’t take as long as Maze had thought it would. When they emerged from Chloe’s bedroom, Lucifer carrying the slightly charred doll, the sky still held a hint of daylight.

“Maze!” Trixie, her face streaked with tears, barreled into her friend. Locking her arms around Maze’s waist, she said, “Maze, I’m sorry I was so mean.”

Maze hugged the little human close, then pulled away to crouch down to Trixie’s level. “It wasn’t your fault,” she reassured.

Trixie nodded. “It was the bad thing in Chelsea. I’m still sorry, though.”

Maze sent a sharp look of inquiry to Chloe, who shrugged and shook her head in response. “Did you know there was a bad thing in the doll?” she asked, tipping Trixie’s chin up so the kid would meet her gaze.

Lucifer sat down at the table and, grimacing at the taste, started to eat the pasta. Chloe, with a small smile, pulled the Hawaiian bread out of the cupboard and began to assemble sandwiches as Trixie nodded.

“Not right away,” the kid said, frowning a little. “I think it was hiding in the beginning. But it said bad stuff about you, Maze. I didn’t believe it! But then I did, and I don’t know why.”

“It was the bad thing, not you,” Maze said, hugging Trixie close.

Pulling out the electric griddle, Chloe asked, her voice intent, “But how can we keep something like that from happening again?”

“We get rid of the toy, as we said,” Lucifer began. “And I’ll have a discussion with brother Michael about the consequences of harming someone I - someone under my protection. I’m certain word will get around.”

Trixie hugged Maze tightly, then eeled out of her grasp to make her way to Lucifer’s side. She was careful to keep him between her and the toy. “You were gonna say you like me,” she accused, with a small smile.

“I was not,” Lucifer retorted.

Trixie’s smile widened to an outright grin. “I thought you didn’t lie.”

“Fine,” Lucifer huffed, setting aside his fork. “I find you… tolerable.”

Maze watched the pair for a moment, then made her way over to Chloe as Trixie and Lucifer continued their banter. “You okay?”

Chloe kept her focus on the sandwiches for a little longer than Maze felt entirely necessary, but then made eye contact. She looked a little rough. “Yeah. I think I could tell when you sent that thing away. It was like a light turned on, and Trixie was back. Maze, if you hadn’t figured things out…” She inhaled a sudden breath, the precursor to a sob.

Maze grimaced. Human emotions. “But Trixie’s fine,” she said, hoping to stave off too much of a display. She hesitated, then pressed, “But are you…” She gestured to herself and then to Lucifer before concluding, “ _Okay_?”

“I don’t know,” Chloe admitted. “This is really surreal. But I’m sorry,” she added suddenly.

“What? Why?”

Chloe smiled. “You knew something was wrong, and I didn’t listen to you. I should have.”

“Oh.” Maze felt her throat tighten unaccountably, and eased back a step. After collecting herself, she said, “It’s okay.”

“It isn’t,” Chloe persisted. “Trixie was being influenced by that thing, and I just thought she was moody. You knew something was wrong.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Chloe.” Maze winked, adding, “That’s my job.” She plucked a sandwich off the griddle and took a large bite, the better not to talk, and sauntered back to the table.

With a gesture toward the doll, Lucifer queried, “Do you want the honors of disposing of this, Maze?”

“Definitely,” Maze agreed. She sat down, eyeing the doll with dislike. That aura of wrongness was gone, but she still didn’t like it.

Lucifer got up to help Chloe distribute the sandwiches, after taking one for himself, of course.

Trixie sat down next to Maze, all but in her lap, and the demon smiled.

“Thanks, Maze,” the kid said. “Talking dolls are creepy.” She smiled up at Maze and said, “ _You’re_ my best friend.”

Maze tucked an arm around Trixie, pulling her closer. She also had it in mind to investigate the store where Penelope had purchased the doll, and of course to participate in Lucifer’s conversation with Michael. But that, she decided, could wait. Just at that moment, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> In this version of things, of course, Michael and Lucifer are twins. I didn't want to tag it, as that would give things away.


End file.
